Identity Crisis (episode)
La Forge and a former shipmate are the only officers left from an away mission five years ago – the others have transformed into aliens and disappeared. Summary Teaser In the observation lounge, Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker, Geordi La Forge, and Susanna Leijten are viewing a sensor log from an investigation Leijten and La Forge were part of five years ago, while attached to the . They were investigating the disappearance of 49 colonists from the Tarchannen III outpost. The other members of the Victory away team, Brevelle, Mendez, and Hickman, have now deserted their posts without any warning. A Federation supply ship has spotted Hickman's stolen shuttle and it is heading back to Tarchannen III. Act One :"Captain's log, stardate 44664.5. We’ve set a course to intercept Lieutenant Hickman’s stolen shuttlecraft, and hopefully to discover the whereabouts of the other missing officers." The ''Enterprise'' sets a course to intercept the stolen shuttle. La Forge and Leijten go to Ten Forward to reminisce about their days on the Victory and catch up with events. When the Enterprise finds the shuttle, the helmsman reports that they have entered the Tarchannen system. Worf hails the shuttle but Hickman doesn't respond. The shuttle approaches the planet too fast and burns up in the atmosphere. However, sensors detect two more shuttlecraft on the surface, but no life signs. So Picard orders an away team to investigate. On the surface, the away team discovers the shuttle that Mendez stole from the . While La Forge checks out the shuttle, Leijten finds strange footprints in the sand, and she moves towards them for a closer look. Worf and Riker are having an uneasy time as if they are being watched, when he reported to Riker. La Forge returns with a chilling piece of evidence. Two torn Starfleet uniforms. La Forge notices that Leijten is missing. The other members of the team spread out to look for her. When La Forge follows some footsteps in the sand, he finds her staring blankly into the darkness. She claims she can feel the missing crew's presence. She starts to shake violently, screaming, as La Forge calls up a medical emergency beam-out. Act Two Leijten wakes up in a bed in sickbay. Dr Beverly Crusher reports that her blood chemistry is off and that she's had a histamine response to something unknown. Leijten feels compelled to return to the surface but Crusher orders her to stay on the Enterprise until she can find out what is wrong. Leijten protests, but Picard backs up Crusher's order. Leijten and La Forge are walking in the corridor when Leijten's hands start to tremble. She states under fear that whatever is happening to the away team members is happening to her. On the bridge, Data examines data collected from the survey. He has found some alien cells that don't belong to any known Tarchanen lifeform. While Data attempts to find a match for the cells and footprints, La Forge and Leijten decide to go through the mission log to see if there is any commonality they missed that would make the crew return to Tarchanen III to be abducted. As they examine the logs, Leijten becomes agitated and demands to go back to the surface. As she leaves, she begins to shake uncontrollably and collapses. La Forge notices a strange blue growth pattern on the back of her neck and that her fingers have grown together. Act Three Leijten is in a dark room as she has developed an extreme sensitivity to light. The strange growth patterns now cover most of her body. La Forge comes to visit and comfort her. Crusher discovers that Leijten's cells have now changed to match the alien cells found on the surface. Crusher theorizes that the missing crew were not abducted, but transformed into a different species. Crusher informs La Forge that he will most likely be next and that he should stay in sickbay. He insists that he needs to work on the investigation. He returns to engineering and begins to examine the logs again. He runs several scans on the data. Then he notices a slight shadow on the visual log that he cannot determine the source of. He tells the computer to create a holoprogram based on the sensor log data. As he goes to the holodeck he notices that his hand has begun to tremble as well. Act Four In the holodeck, La Forge uses the computer to remove people and their shadows from the simulation until only the strange shadow is left. He then uses vector analysis to determine the location of the object causing the shadow. He is shocked to discover a human sized invisible shape. As soon as he discovered it, he then slumps down in pain. He then finds the same physical changes that Leijten experienced are starting to happen in his body. In sickbay, Crusher begins to understand what is happening and finds a parasite in Leijten's thymus. She discovers that her skin is starting to have a mimetic response to light and that the parasite is using her immune system to transform her body. Dr. Crusher operates on Leijten and removes the parasite. She tries to find La Forge, but he has disappeared. The computer reveals the last location of La Forge and Picard sends Worf, Riker and a security detail to the holodeck. When they got there, they see what La Forge was seeing, and Worf brings out a grisly scene: La Forge's torn uniform and his VISOR. Riker steps back as he gazes at the eerie image, thinking that this is what the chief engineer has become. In the transporter room an invisible shape attacks the transporter operator and beams to the surface. Act Five Data develops a method to detect the invisible aliens using ultraviolet light from an emergency beacon. Crusher, the very quickly healed Leijten, Riker, Worf, and Data beam down to the surface. They find the nearly transformed La Forge, but Leijten is able to convince him to come to her. On the starship, Crusher is able to save La Forge and Captain Picard orders warning beacons placed around Tarchanen III to warn others of the aliens there. Memorable Quotes "You're worried about Geordi aren't you?" "I am an android; it is not possible for" (Crusher interrupts) "...you to feel anxiety." "Starfleet personnel have vanished. Others may be at risk. We must do the best we can to find out why. However, I am... strongly motivated to solve this mystery." :- Dr. Crusher and Data - Background Information *In the scenes set in the year 2362, crewmembers of the USS Victory are correctly seen wearing the old Season 1 and 2 Starfleet uniforms and using the early "dustbuster" type 2 phaser. La Forge additionally wears an older version of his VISOR. *Although the past scenes are set in 2362, the stardate given starts with "40", which would imply 2363. *Other species that propagate by infusing other species with their DNA and transforming them include the Taresians, Kobali and Loque'eque. *This episode features some rather unusual guest stars, former Miss Universe Mona Grudt and LA disc jockeys Brian Phelps and Mark Thompson. *It took four make-up artists six hours to apply the full Tarchannen III species make-up to LeVar Burton. In fact, it was the longest make-up ever done on TNG. * The original story by Timothy DeHaas involved two non-regular crew members. (ST: TNG Companion) * According to Brannon Braga, early versions of the script had a romantic relationship between Geordi and Susanna, but it was felt that the engineer deserved "a break" from failed romances. (ST: TNG Companion) * Alyssa Ogawa's last name is mentioned for the first time. Her first name was established in . Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 46, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.6, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Maryann Plunkett as Susanna Leijten * Dennis Madalone as Hendrick (Hedrick) * Mona Grudt as Graham * Amick Byram as Paul Hickman * Paul Tompkins as Anthony Brevelle Uncredited Co-Stars * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Randy Pflug as a Holodeck shape * Brian Phelps as a Tarchannen III Alien * Mark Thompson as a Tarchannen III Alien * An unknown actress as Emilita Mendez References ''Aries'', USS; bioscan; Bogrow, Paul; cc; cell wall integrity; chameleon; Cousteau; day watch; DNA; emergency beacon; emitter module; Federation supply ship; gene; EM scan; histamine; infrared sensor; interferometric frequency; ionizing radiation; ionosphere; kayolane; Malaya IV; medical tricorder; palm beacon; parasite; proximity detector; sandstorm; security lockout; sedative; sensor array; spectrographic analysis; Starbase 112; subspace; T-cell stimulator; Tarchannen; Tarchannen III; Tarchannen III species; Tarchannen system; thermosphere; time index; thymus; tricorder; Type-7 shuttlecraft; Type-15 shuttlepod; ultraviolet radiation; vector analysis; ''Victory'', USS; viral crèche; VISOR; visual recording device; warning beacons; Z-particle |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der unbekannte Schatten es:Identity Crisis nl:Identity Crisis